


it’s the friction on the skin of your hands

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Drifting, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, does it count as father/son incest if they aren't even in the same room?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako Mori isn’t always at the Sydney Shatterdome, but when she is (and she is now), she will knock on Ranger Hercules Hansen’s door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s the friction on the skin of your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apfelgranate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelgranate/gifts).



> Inspired by apfelgranate’s [crazy gorgeous (nsfw) art](http://apfelgranate.tumblr.com/post/68495161481/are-you-drifting-way-beyond-whats-normal) that made me blink twice at Herc/Mako and the badwrongsodamn _good_ that is them when Chuck is thrown into the mix. Originally posted on tumblr, cleaned up to here because I often forget there are a few longer drabbles on my tumblr.

They come back from another drop, another notch made on their belts for Team Australia. There is still Kaiju blue fresh over Striker Eureka, their Jaeger standing down in the launch bays, ready for repairs. And there are her pilots with brand new bruises made into their sides that will turn blue and black and green and purple come morning. Mako Mori isn’t always at the Sydney Shatterdome, but when she is (and she is now), she will knock on Ranger Hercules Hansen’s door.

And when he opens the door for her, he will see the breath go out of her to see him alright.

"Sensei’s in Anchorage." She says instead of a greeting and the stilted nod Herc gives her in return will be the only thing she needs before she has him lying flat against the thin mattress of his bunk.

Mako kisses him with her tongue, runs her hand against his sides and all the scars along the way as she pushes his shirt higher up against his chest. Some times, she likes the fabric of his shirt between his teeth. Some times, he will give her that too. For now though, his pants are undone and riding halfway off his hips with the way she is rocking herself between his legs, has him hissing through his teeth as she bites down on his lower lip.

He lets her take charge, lying spread out and pliant beneath her much smaller hands, gives her reigns in a world she can’t control. (Loves every second of it with shame and guilt burning away in his gut because come morning, she will kiss him until his bruises are in the shape of her lips like the fact that he has his best friend's little girl in his bed isn't enough.) He lets her take him apart in ways even the Kaiju can't, feeling the sink of her fingertips into his flesh.

"Are you still…?" She asks, pressing a kiss along the hollow of his throat, and looks up at him through fans of dark lashes. Reaching up, Mako explains herself with fingers ghosting over Herc’s temples, feels the hitch of his breaths catching in his chest when he understands exactly what she means.

"…Yeah." He replies with a pause, slides his eyes close as she smiles something soft against his jaw (like she can read his mind even when there is no universe in which they need to be drift compatible with each another).

_Yeah, I can still feel him in my head._

 

Across the hall, Chuck clenches one hand into the sheets, turns his head into his shoulder so he can’t hear his own moan echo inside the room, where the only sounds are the slick, wet slide of his cock in his fist, and the low breathy pants of his father as he comes in bursts of colours inside his head.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
